syncthecityfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandler Training Prize
You’ve won! ' '''Yes, you - you’ve won more than £2,000 of the world’s best sales training. ' 'At Sandler Training, we assist businesses to sort out critical issues in sales and business development. Ermine Amies is a Growth Accelerator Coach and Trainer working with management teams and entrepreneurs who are experiencing unpredictable sales, long sales cycles or not winning as much business as they think they should. ' '''Your training will include your own tailored Sandler Xray, and action plan on your strengths and weaknesses, classroom training including how to be really effective at cold calling, on-line sales training and seats for your team at the Business Development Seminar on increasing your influence with clients, colleagues and suppliers on 4 February 8.30am-12.30pm on Wednesday 4 February at St Andrew’s House, Norwich. Start at 9.30am -11.30am on Wednesday 27 November if you can! ''' '''Email Ermine Amies at Sandler Training to confirm your place or agree start dates at ermine.amies@sandler.com Testimonials “Ermine is a star. If you get the opportunity to work with her take it.” ''' '''Former Dragon, Doug Richard This morning has convinced me of how effective I can be after checking in with Ermine Amies, my Sandler trainer. It’s the day after bank holiday: pre-Sandler, I’d have said "never a good day for prospect phone calls, right?” Non-Sandler style earlier that morning: I did emails, a phone call to colleague and my expenses. Cold call avoidance successful! Then I called into the Sandler Surge check-in led by phone by Sandler Trainer, Ermine Amies. I made 15 Sandler no pressure phone calls. I got 2 Conversations with decision makers, 2 appointments booked, and 1 letter to send and 2 emails to send other clients. Surging with my Sandler Presidents’ Club keeps me accountable and more productive. You don't have to like cold calling - just do it! Regional Sales Manager May 2014 Ermine is a larger than life character. Her enthusiasm is infectious. She’s great fun. When it comes to business her organised and pragmatic approach to her clients’ issues is a breath of fresh air in an arena that’s sometimes lacking in decisiveness. Her intuition gives her the ability to help you put a finger right on the sticking point. Once found the client is always encouraged to develop clarity around the challenge and to be held accountable for their decisions that will take them forward into the future. I loved working with her. Simon Rycroft SyncIpswich June: What can the birds teach you about life? '''June 26 · 6:00 PM The Eastern Enterprise Hub · · Jeff M. Hi Carl - thanks for organising last night, it was an interesting subject. I am looking at my colleagues differently this morning !! · Laurie B.I'd never heard of either DISC or Devine before, but I have now! It was a great talk, well delivered and I took a lot from it. We techies often lack "soft skills" and this just improved some of mine. Thanks! 0 · · · Elene M.I’ve had my DISC profile done but Ermines bird metaphor helped me visualise how important this stuff is in the business context. Thanks ''Feedback from delegates:'' “Fantastic speaker, really expansive way of thinking about different personality types and associated responses. ” “I liked the relaxed style Ermine brought to the session.” “A great opportunity to hear about different people’s attitudes and situations and how to respond. Great trainer.” Ermine Amies rated Very Good/Excellent by all. ''Feedback from delegates on what they enjoyed/learnt:'' “I enjoyed the content and delivery of the session. It was really useful” “I learnt about setting targets and how to quantify results.” “I am more confident to exhibit now. Great training and ideas.” Ermine Amies rated Very Good/Excellent by all. ''Feedback from delegates on what they enjoyed most:' “Fantastic speaker, really expansive way of thinking about different personality types and associated responses. Brilliant “Golden Ticket!” “I liked the relaxed style Ermine brought to the session.” “A great opportunity to hear about different people’s attitudes and situations and how to respond. Great trainer.” As a presenter and session, Ermine Amies was rated Very Good/Excellent by all.